


Stopping the fall

by green7silver



Series: Dark future [2]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Claude confronts Noah about his grief





	Stopping the fall

Title: Stopping the fall  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Claude  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Grief  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Claude confronts Noah about his grief  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: Alternative Reality after “Fugitives”  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

Stopping the fall

Noah Bennet grinned satisfied when the last of the hunters fell to the ground with a bullet between his eyes. Then he heard a clapping sound in his back and turned around, the gun still raised.

“Well done rookie, that´s what I call a nice massacre.”

“Claude?” Noah could just gape at him, “what are you doing here?”

“Looking how low HRG can sink. Pretty low I guess.” Claude snorted.

“Be careful, “ Noah raised his gun again.

“That´s all you can do? Violence? You were once one of the most cunning manipulators alive. And now you just are using brutal force like any idiot. Pretty low, don´t you think?”

Noah couldn´t find anything to answer, Claude had still the power of being his trainer over him.

“You are really pathetic, “ Claude smirked, “Has little Noah lost his family and can´t control himself anymore?”

“Don´t you dare to talk about my family. They were everything for me.”

“And when they could see you now, they would be ashamed”, Claude provoked.

“They wouldn´t.”

“Oh, yes. They would. And you are far too clever not too know it.”

“It doesn´t matter.”

“You´re losing your soul here. Sandra will never forgive you for leaving Claire on her own. But your family was never everything for you, hm? You loved the game far too much for that. You lied to them, left them alone and put them in danger.”

“You´re right,” Noah looked for once completely lost, “I had never enough time and love for them. And now it´s too late.”

Claude´s voice was one he couldn´t ignore, especially when he was right. The walls he had built up to survive began to crumble and pain, despair and guilt overwhelmed him. He sank to the ground, shivering and unable to move. 

Claude knelt down beside him. “Come on, Bennett. That´s the wrong place for a breakdown. You are not safe here.”

He somehow manoeuvred the unresponsive man into his car and drove back to his hotel.  
In the safe room Rebel had booked for him Noah rolled in the bed into a foetal position.

“I know rookie, I know,” Claude sat down beside him and rubbed his back. It seemed hours until Bennett stopped shivering.

“Do you want something to drink? You´re still in shock, you know.”

He got no answer, but got nevertheless a glass of whisky from the fridge.

“Drink that.”

Noah swallowed mechanically and began to cough.

“That´s fine. You really should know it better than suppress your grieve like that.”

“I just miss them so much, it breaks me apart. I failed them, I should have protected them.”

“Some things even you can´t influence Noah. No one could have saved them. But you could at least honour their sacrifice.”

“But I can´t get them out of head, Claude,” Noah sighed, “it´s like I´m in a place without light and hope.”

“I know that place very well,” Claude forced Noah to look at him, “you can´t stay there for long or your soul will take damage, sooner or later. Come on rookie, you have to fulfil an obligation to your family.”

“I don´t have the strength.”

“Oh, yes. You have. And you´re not alone,” he kissed him on the lips.  
Noah leaned into the caress: “I missed you.”

“I know,” Claude began to undress him, taking the lead like the first time when he had seduced his junior partner. Noah closed his eyes and gave himself into the strong, well-known hands.

Claude took his time and revisited all sweets spot and old scars, until Noah was writhing. Then he gave the straining erection a teasing lick, before gently mouthing his balls.

Noah groaned desperately when a rough tongue worked his way up to his hole.

“Claude, please hurry,” he begged, when his partner gently prepared him with tongue and fingers. As Claude finally entered him, Noah wanted nothing more than a fast explosion. But Claude didn´t give that to him. He moved slow and steady, rubbing over his prostate without hitting it head-on. Noah groaned and writhed. Finally he began to whimper: “Claude please.”

“You have no patience, rookie,” Claude chuckled as wrapped one hand around Noah´s straining erection – one stroke combined with trust against his prostate send Noah over the edge and pulled Claude with him.

As soon as he came to his senses again Noah felt tears running down his cheeks. Claude´s word and touches had broken the wall inside him down completely and all the grieve found finally his way out now. Claude held him tight and rocked him until he fell asleep in his arms out of exhaustion.

The next morning Noah woke up relaxed the first time since ages.

“Better now, mate?” Claude combed through his hair.

“Yes. Thank you. You made me see, how wrong I was. – But how go I on from here?”

“You take your time to grieve. You talk to me or someone else and you stop closing your feelings away. I won´t let you alone with this. I´m here for you as long as you need me.”

“You would do that for me after all I did to you?”

“Guilt is not helping you in the moment. You´ve been through a lot more than I ever wished on you. And in the end you did the right thing. You protected Claire.”

“I know it was wrong the moment I shoot you.”

“Need forgiveness, rookie? I give it to you. Let it go. Okay?”

Noah nodded slowly.

“Good boy – What would you think about breakfast and later a visit to Claire?”

“If you come along.”

“Of course, rookie, I won´t leave your side, until you´re back to your old self.”

“Thank you.”

“You´re welcome.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
